


幻想药（赝）

by Botannabe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), 光暗光 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	幻想药（赝）

“这是什么？”阿尔博特拿起一个有点眼熟的瓶子仔细端详，瓶身上小块的透明区域映出里面浑浊不清的灰黑色液体。  
光停下正在忙着把行李箱掏空的手，回头看了一眼，很随意地答道：“幻想药。”  
“什么？！”阿尔博特像是突然被烫着了一样迅速把瓶子轻轻放回了它原来的位置。  
“不是真家伙，挺久之前的委托里收缴的假货。销毁的时候我留了一些。”  
阿尔博特不置可否，干他们这行的，并不需要无懈可击的道德观，游走在灰黑色区域并不稀奇。他看了看静置在桌上的精美药瓶，想起来他见过的真品确实应该是清澈的蓝色来着。  
“你带着它干嘛？”  
光起身走了过来，他还没顾上换衣服，长长的风衣一直到脚踝，一走动稀里哗啦的乱响。他解开腰带把里面硌得慌的短兵道具什么的一件件摘下来排在矮桌上，一边回答阿尔博特的提问：“虽然是赝品，但是短时间里和真货差别不大，不然也不可能骗得到钱。但我来说，这药效正好够用，甚至比真货更适合。”  
阿尔博特看上去被勾起了兴趣：“哦？用来临时乔装和潜入？能改变到什么程度？”  
光拆起瓶子在手里掂了掂，冲阿尔博特玩味地笑了一下：“不如亲眼看看了解一下。”  
他仰头咕嘟灌了一大口。  
挡住他的脸的瓶子和手腕再次放下的时候，露出脑袋两侧尖尖的长耳朵，细细的眼角冲阿尔博特弯了弯。阿尔博特顺着光放下瓶子的动作视线下移，发现那件长风衣现在堪堪盖过膝盖。  
“效果不错啊！难怪……”  
风衣被兜头扔了过来，阿尔博特眼疾手快在被盖住脑袋前接住了它，脱掉了碍事的长外套，光正在跳一种精灵族的传统舞步。纤长的四肢优雅而灵活地上下翻飞，看上去赏心悦目。这支舞其他种族的人来跳的话因为四肢比例的巨大差异，那不仅仅是不够好看的问题。  
阿尔博特靠在沙发背上，摆出一个舒服的观赏姿势，右手四指轻轻击打左手掌心，装腔作势地夸他：“舞跳的不错，什么时候学的这门手艺？”  
精灵女郎顺着一个前翻的动作，一跃跳过他们之间的矮几，她一张嘴阿尔博特差点笑出声：那还是光本来的声音。  
“……咳咳咳，效果……好像没想象中好嘛，打扮成女性的话岂不是都得装作不会说话？”  
光皱着眉头把瓶子抓了起来，阿尔博特发现他脸颊上有一颗原本不存在的小痣。  
“不，正常情况下不应该出现这种问题，是喝太少了吗？”他打开瓶子，咕嘟咕嘟又喝了两口。  
阿尔博特感到眼前突然一暗，他抬起头，发现是挡住光线的面积大了不止一倍。  
从铺天盖地的巨大圆球上方传来的声音有些低沉，但这次是明显的沙哑女声而不再是男性的声线。  
“确实是使用量的问题，客人你看，绝对可以乱真。”  
光弯下他目前接近2米2的巨大身体，两块艾欧泽亚最大尺寸的巨乳差点把阿尔博特夹得动弹不得。  
阿尔博特一只手按着一个比他脑袋还大的肉球用力把光推开一点，他看见是光正卖力地两只手往中间挤压肉团：“唔……！喘、喘不了气了！唔……不过这手感……还真不错，看不出问题，这假药确实可以。”  
光低头冲他得意地笑了笑，转过身抓起瓶子又仰头灌了几口。阿尔博特发现他脸颊上有一颗和刚刚一模一样的小痣，连位置也分毫不差。  
唰地一声，阿尔博特被糊了满脸的毛。他手忙脚乱拨开一看，是一根猫魅尾巴，布满月白色的长毛。  
“没人教你，不能玩猫魅尾巴吗？”  
阿尔博特闻言下意识立刻松开了手，背对他的猫魅小姑娘已经脱掉了没有打尾孔的贴身轻甲解放出她的尾巴，她正扭着脖子，向斜后方45度半仰着圆润可爱的脸蛋，乌溜溜的眼睛看上去有些湿润，像是被他拽疼了尾巴的样子。在阿尔博特松开手后，小个子猫女往后一跌坐进了他的怀里。  
清脆充满活力的声音贴着阿尔博特的前额响起，细细的呼吸随着话音轻轻吹动了他的额发。  
“不光是尾巴，这些全部，都和真的一模一样……”  
小小的猫魅手掌抓着阿尔博特的手背抚上头顶的尖耳朵，似乎在和他一起把玩确认清楚耳朵的形状，柔软度和真实度……在这之后，两只手一起往下移，沿着没有耳朵的侧脸、脖颈、侧肋……  
阿尔博特听见一声若有若无地轻哼，他不敢确定自己是否听见了这声带着缠绵意味的呻吟，直到他听见同样带着娇音的抱怨。  
“猫魅的身体……也太敏感了，一般不是必须一定不会变成这个种族……干活太不方便。”  
阿尔博特悄悄抬头看了看眼眶四周已经染成绯红色的脸蛋，他努力往沙发里面缩了缩，想让自己紧绷的股间不要和那个小巧的屁股贴得太紧。  
不等他成功履行自己的企图，光突然直起身，拿起桌上已经不剩多少的瓶子一饮而尽。阿尔博特还来不及松口气，就看见光迅速扒掉了贴身的衬衣和衬裤。  
出现在他面前的是一身民族服饰的美丽维埃拉。维埃拉斗服，维埃拉热裤，可惜光着腿和胳膊。唔？他刚刚在心里感叹了“可惜”来着？  
“这药……未免厉害过头了点？连衣物也能跟着一起变化？”  
披散着茂密长卷发的焦糖色脸庞爽朗大笑：“当然不能！只不过，我今天的委托用到的正是这个打扮。”  
毛绒绒的长耳朵伸到了阿尔博特面前，然后是维埃拉族特征明显的眼睛，和光同样颜色但是大上一圈的浅蓝色瞳仁水光潋滟，在和光迥异的声线中摇荡着粼粼波光。  
这么说，他今天一直把维埃拉族的服饰贴身穿在里面吗？  
一根手指打断了阿尔博特脑子里一闪而过的念头，不知什么时候它正沿着阿尔博特两腿间的裤缝慢慢滑动，即便隔着布料，微凉的手指和隆起的肉块也能清晰感觉到彼此的温度。  
“……看来确实挺有效的，不是么？”魅惑好听的低笑声传进耳膜，他又看到了那颗小痣，在光滑的健康皮肤上除非近到现在这样的距离否则实在绝难察觉。阿尔博特没有出声，他的行动比语言更有具说服力。  
“……还是说这种口味更合……！”维埃拉脸上的笑容凝固了一瞬，然后绽放出更艳丽的色彩。她像是不甘示弱地压低身体，柔韧的躯干弯出曼妙的弧线，和下方健硕的身躯紧密相贴。深深凹陷的腰窝下方是总是露出大半的浑圆臀部，但现在那些沐浴了充足日照的健康肌肤被两只手掌罩了个严实。握惯了沉重长柄武器的手指深深陷入了柔韧的臀肉，其中一根更是悄然伸进了勒得紧紧的热裤缝隙，指尖把那片细细的布料高高挑起。  
维埃拉推着身下的结实的胸肌稍微撑起上半身，跪在阿尔博特两侧的长腿却放松了力气，倒三角形状的弹性布料在两腿中间平坦柔软的表面勒出一条细缝，当当正正地压在阿尔博特已经被她解开大半，呼之欲出的坚硬肉块上——  
就在阿尔博特正要再次发出这变装细致入微无懈可击的赞叹之前，“嗤——”一声仿佛泡沫破裂一般的细微声响。回过神来，他面前精致艳丽的面孔成了一张胡子拉碴的脸，手掌下光滑细腻的皮肤也瞬间变回了紧实得让人捏不起来的臀肌。  
那具他严丝合缝贴在一起的躯体在他品味到不同感触之前已经离开了他身上，与此同时阿尔博特好像听见头顶上发出了啧的一声。  
他下意识伸出一半的手缩了回来，虽然只是一瞥，他看见了一个新鲜的细小破口藏在光嘴边的胡茬里面，如果不是和之前的痣在同样的位置，阿尔博特知道他通常情况下绝对不会发现光身上如此轻微的受伤痕迹。  
光一边走向浴室的方向一边粗鲁地拉扯着身上仅剩的维埃拉女性传统服装，他随手把它们和所有衣服卷在一起扔进洗衣篮。他全裸地踏进浴室，头也不回地大声说着如果阿尔博特也觉得这假冒的幻想药有用的话他可以便宜分点儿给他什么的。他光裸的屁股上几个完整的手指印清晰可见。  
阿尔博特苦笑着看了看自己那精神奕奕，比起之前似乎还又变大了一点儿，毫无偃旗息鼓意思的股间，嘴里咕哝着没人听得清的句子。他走到脏衣篮旁边，随手抽出一件脏衣服，把最上面那条醒目的维埃拉热裤盖在了下面。


End file.
